As Far From Perfect
by Slytherin-Queen2
Summary: Hermione Granger's family seems perfect to everyone that knows them. As far from the truth as possibe. She finally escapes her family and finds love with Ron Weasley. But soon a new Ron shows himself, a abusive Ron. Only one person can save her.NOTE: IF Y


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Far From Perfect

Summary: Hermione's family seems perfect to everyone. But they're not. She is abused verbally and physically. She can't take it anymore. Ron and Hermione seem to be the perfect couple, but they aren't. Just when Hermione finally escaped the abuse, a different Ron shows himself. An abusive, hurtful Ron. Only one person can save her from her suicidal thoughts. The last person she expects. 

Rated: R 

Prologue: Running

          Hermione lay in her bed, late at night. Who knew what time it was? She never got full nights sleep. She was always awoken. Woke up by that demon of a father. She could hear her mother's screams and whimpers. She didn't have to worry until the noises stopped. That meant that her mother was unconscious and that he would come for her next. 

          This night was just like every other night. Her father came home from work and got drunk. He sat in the living room drinking can after can of beer. About an hour later, he rounded on his wife and started. Hermione had saw him do it once. He kept a baseball bat in his closet. Whenever she thought about it, tears would come immediately. He beat her mother with the bat for a while till she was almost unconscious. He would let her regain her senses then beat her with his fists. Every time she would try to get away or whimper, she would get more fists in her stomach. When her mother finally slipped into unconsciousness, he would head to his daughters room. 

          Sometimes Hermione would lock her door, but he always got in. She wished that she could use magic so badly, so her father couldn't get in, but she would get in trouble with the Ministry. Hermione put up with the beatings. She just kept thinking about her friends at Hogwarts and how she would soon be back there with them. She learned to block out the pain. 

          She suddenly was shaken out of her thoughts. Her father was standing over her, a glint in his eyes. "Getthehellupslut!" His words slurred together from the boozes. She whimpered and backed up towards the wall. He pushed her against the wall, which sent a pain through her whole back. She held her breath. If she made any noise, she would pay dearly. She closed her eyes and thought about Hogwarts. . . Harry. . . And Ron, oh yes, her dear Ron. . .

          Before she knew it, her father passed out on the floor and she got away. She lifted his body and threw him in the hallway and locked the door behind her. She lay down and thought about what she could do. She ran her fingers through her brown hair, she did it when she was nervous or thinking. She needed to get an idea.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're nothing but a disobedient bastard, get out of my sight!"  Lucius Malfoy said with a sneer. He watched his son limp up the cold stone stairs and close his door behind him. He let out a cold laugh.

          Draco made his way to his bed and slumped over on it. The silk sheets made him comfortable. He cursed his father. He just couldn't stand not beating him, for nothing at all. He went into deep thought. He instantly fell into a troubled sleep.

          He woke up and looked at his clock. 12:30 Am. He only slept an hour. He slowly raised himself up. He instantly fell back into his bed in pain. He laid down and waited. He hoped that his mother or one of the servants would find him, anyone except his father. He'd make it worse. He fell back asleep.

          "Get up you worthless lump of garbage!" His father's voice echoed through his dreams. He always had dreams of his father beating him and yelling at him. He was shaken awake. There, standing above him, was his father. Draco had simply assumed it was a dream, but his father had been really yelling at him. 

          He had a strange glint in his eye. Draco knew what was coming, but before he could move out of the way, he heard his father scream, "Crucio!" and he immediately felt like thousands of knives were pricking his skin. He made sure he didn't scream, that would make it worse. 

          He was on the floor under the curse for who knows how long. The pain went away after a while, he just went numb. After what seemed like hours, his father removed the curse. Draco immediately went unconscious. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          After hours of thinking, she finally had an idea. It would mean she would get an official warning from the Ministry of Magic for under aged use of magic, but it would all be worth it. It as the only thing she could do.

          She crept out into the hallway. Her father was on the floor, still out cold. Hermione stepped over his motionless body and leapt down the stairs. She slowly opened the door to her parent's room and immediately froze. Her mother was lying on the floor. There was a trickle of blood running down from her head. Below it was a puddle the size of a pillow. Hermione rushed forward to her mother and felt for a pulse. Nothing. She soon got sickened by the smell of the blood and had to rush into the hallway. She didn't realize that her father was stirring behind her. He came up behind her and gave her a hug. She quickly pulled away.

          "What's wrong Hermi?" he said with a smile. He never remembered what happened while he was drunk. She stared up at him, a look of hatred in her eyes. He looked down at her, puzzled. She finally got her voice back.

          "Do you know what you did, you bastard?" Hermione said a little too calmly. He  looked down at her like he wanted to tell her to mind her language, but wanted to find out what she was talking about.

          "Um, no?" He said, looking worried. 

          "You killed her! You killed Mum! Drunk bastard!" She screamed, pushing him backwards. He looked up at her, shocked. He instantly reached for the phone. He ran into his room and looked down at his wife, the white carpet around her red.

          "Hello? 911? Yes, I-I-I killed my wife!" He said with a startled expression. That was when she put her plan into action. She raced upstairs and gathered all her stuff. She closed her trunk and locked it tight. She went to the middle of her room and enchanted a little blue fire to burn in the middle. She took a bit of her spare floo powder and pushed her trunk onto the fire. She threw the dust into the fire and shouted "Hogwarts!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "Draco, please excuse your father, he really didn't mean it, and it was an accident!" Draco's mother said, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Draco knew the only reason she wanted him around was so his father wouldn't beat _her._ Draco didn't care anymore. He ran up the stairs to his room.

          He took one last look around at his room. The green, black, and silver decorated bed, the green walls, and the Slytherin symbols. This isn't what he wanted. He wanted a life free of his parents, mostly his father. He wouldn't take it anymore.

          He threw all his stuff in his trunk and locked it. He did the same spell that Hermione did just minutes ago. He pushed his trunk on and threw the floo in and shouted "Hogwarts!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Please review and tell me how it is so far! Thanks!


End file.
